


You can do what with you dick?

by poppinflowerboi



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Damien is definitely a softy when he's alone with Oz too, Damien wants to explore more of his boyfriend's body, Eating out, Established Relationship, I forgot how much I suck at tagging, M/M, Making Out, Male Pronouns for Oz, Oral Sex, Oz doesn't have a mouth unless he wants to, Oz has a vagina in this btw, Oz is a shy boy, but he can also be not a shy boy, headcanon that Oz can shapeshift his body, including his genitals ;), just a brief mentioning of Vicky and Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 04:38:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15089147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppinflowerboi/pseuds/poppinflowerboi
Summary: Oz shapeshifts his dick into a vagina because he finds it more comfortable to lay in bed that way. Damien is astonished by this ability and wants to look more into it.





	You can do what with you dick?

**Author's Note:**

> headcanon: Oz is able to shapeshift his genitals at will. He can have a penis or a vagina.  
> headcanon credit @ imagine-monsterprom on tumblr

 Oz sat against the headboard of his bed, surrounded by loads of pillows that he rested on and his bored, demonic boyfriend, Damien. Oz stared down at his phone, texting Vicky about random things. That's how most of their conversations went. But now he was giving relationship advice to the created monster because that's what friends are for. 

 

> **Yellow** : are you sure you want to go _that_ overboard at the game?
> 
> **Blue** : What? There's nothing wrong with showing my support for Scott. :))
> 
> **Yellow** : well yeah. but it does become a problem when you make a complete fool out of yourself in front of the entire school to do it. 
> 
> **Blue** : Well, then what do you suggest I do? 
> 
> **Yellow** : you'll have better luck juggling the cheerleaders rather than dressing up as a full moon in hopes of Scott transforming on the field. 
> 
> **Blue** : Really?
> 
> **Yellow** : really. just be there for him. that's all the guy wants. 

 "Hey noob," a voice cut in causing Oz to look up from his device, "are you gonna pay attention to me or what?" 

 Oz glanced down to see his boyfriend scowling up at him as his head rested in Oz's lap. Oz stifled a laugh and placed his phone aside on his bed. He then quickly grabbing ahold of Damien's face and placed shadowy kisses on the demon's face. It seemed more like nuzzling, but it still caused the Prince of Hell to go redder in the face. 

 "I was helping Vicky so she wouldn't embarrass herself at the game this week." Oz excused himself whilst letting go of Damien's face. 

 "Let her embarrass herself; it'll be fucking hilarious!" the demon exclaimed maniacally with a toothy grin plastering his face. Oz sighed in reply before grabbing his phone again and laying back into his pile of pillows. 

 "She's my friend. You could at least try to be a little nice." Oz suggested to the hothead. 

 "Why should I?" Damien countered, sitting up, "The only person I care about in your stupid little friend group is you!" 

 Oz blushed a little at his boyfriend's statement but hid his face behind his phone. Damien growled and proceeded to snatch Oz's phone out his hands.

 "Hey!" Oz exclaimed in distress, reaching out for his phone which was being held out of reach from him, "Give it back!" 

 "No." growled Damien, grabbing Oz's hand that was reaching out for his phone and pinning it beside Oz's head. Oz's eyes widened in shock from the sudden act of dominance as his boyfriend proceeded to tower over his body. 

 "I think you're little ghoul-friend can wait a few minutes, right?" Damien asked right into Oz's ear, causing the physical embodiment of fear to blush heavily from Damien's hot breath. Oz felt like jelly under Damien's grip, and the demon kept a tight one. Damien placed the device elsewhere on the bed before looking back at his monster boyfriend. 

 "Why don't you form a mouth so I can kiss you easier?" Damien ordered. Oz took a steady gulp before he focused on forming a mouth onto his face. Once a rather small mouth became present on Oz's face Damien immediately locked lips with the smaller monster. 

 Oz shifted under Damien as the demon slithered his tongue into the other's mouth. It was a sloppy kiss, but it was getting both of the monsters excited. Oz let out breathless moans as he felt Damien pull him closer. Both of Damien's hands grabbed ahold of Oz's thighs and pulled him underneath the prince. Damien's hands then proceeded to wander over Oz's body as the other shudders beneath Damien's touch. Both disconnected from the kiss as Damien grinded against Oz's lower region. Oz let out a very vocal moan at this action, but Damien had stopped everything. Oz looked up at Damien to see the demon's brows knotted together in confusion.

 "What happened to your dick?" asked Damien as he stared down at the other's crotch. Oz's face flared up in a blush at the demon's blunt question. 

 "It's not fucking there, dude." Damien continued, proceeding to lift Oz's nether region closer to his face. "I was grinding against nothing." 

 "Th-That's because it wasn't a dick," Oz stated, gaining his boyfriend's attention. 

"What do you mean 'it wasn't a dick'?" Damien questioned. 

 Oz sighed and looked away from the prince of hell in embarrassment. He then stuttered out, "I turned my dick into a vagina so I could be more comfortable."

 "Wait.." Damien spoke, looking dead at Oz, "You can do _what_ with your dick?" 

 "Look, it's fine." Oz sat up and pushed himself away from Damien. "I'll turn it back in a sec, just stop staring at me-" 

 The demon cut off the other by turning him back around to face him. "That's fucking DOPE! Let me see it!" 

 Oz's face was so flustered by Damien's excitement to see his vagina. Oz had looked away from Damien since he didn't know what to do. I mean, what do you do when your demon boyfriend very excitedly demands to see your private parts? 

 Damien noticed the other monster shying away from him. Damien's excited smile softened into more of a concerned look. He then grabbed Oz's hand which gained the other's attention. 

 "Sorry if I was too blunt." the demon apologized. "I just didn't know you could shift your _whole_ body." 

 Oz relaxed and looked at his boyfriend, "It's okay. It's just nobody's ever been so excited to see my vagina before," Oz stifled a laugh, "Or even in general."

 "There's nothing wrong with me being excited." Damien retorted. The two were silent for a couple of seconds before Damien broke the silence. "Can I kiss you?"

 Oz swallowed down his nerves. He hasn't felt this nervous since the day that he asked Damien out to prom, expecting a punch in the gut and a 'Fuck no.' Maybe these nerves compare more to when Oz and Damien did it for the first. Then Oz didn't have to explain to him the full extent of his shapeshifting ability. Oz nodded, granting permission to the demon to kiss him. 

 Damien pulled Oz closer and locked lips with him. It was a more gentle kiss, but it was meant to reassure Oz rather than rile him up. Oz felt a sense of guilt since he thought he ruined the mood. But Damien sent a wave of excitement over the monster by placing his hand on the other's thigh, close to his secluded region. Oz could feel this sensation down in his lady parts. It was like an excited tingling that wanted more. Oz has masturbated with his womanhood before, but he'd never thought he'd be in _this_ kind of situation. It intrigued him to some extent.

 Damien pulled away from their kiss and looked straight into Oz's white orbs. Damien had such a serious look when he said, "Can I?"

 Damien pulled at Oz's shorts, hinting towards what lied beneath. Oz nodded, but Damien needed more.

 "Be vocal with me Oz. Can I touch you?" Damien asked with a more sincere tone. 

 Oz swallowed down his nerves once more before replying, "Yes. Please touch me, Damien." 

 Damien took the initiative and towered his body over Oz's. Damien reconnected their lips in a more deep kiss, but not as sloppy. Their tongues lashed together as Damien's hand sneaked down into Oz's shorts. Damien's fingers connected with the heated, wet area which caused Oz to gasp in the kiss. 

 "Holy shit you're wet," Damien commented, causing Oz to blush. Damien proceeded to rub the smooth area, spreading the lips of it and pressing down on the entrance of he vagina. Oz was going wild. He grabbed onto Damien's shirt and was basically withering against his touch. 

 "D.. Damien.." Oz moaned. 

 "Yeah?" Damien grinned, having a lot of fun playing with the monster's parts. 

 "Don't.. finger me." Oz panted out in reply. 

 "Wha- why?" Damien questioned. 

 "Because- mm.. I-I already do that to myself; I want to do something different.." the monster explained to the demon in pants. Damien blushed at the idea of Oz fingering himself to get off, but he had a good idea of what the other had in mind. 

 "Does that mean I can eat you out?" Damien asked a fire lit in his eyes. 

 Oz blushed and looked away from the other monster. Damien's rubbing became rougher now that he was getting more pumped up. "Y-You don't have to be blunt about it.." 

 A huge grin plastered over the demon's face as he quickly removed his hands from Oz's junk and yanked off his shorts and undergarments. 

 "Woah!" Oz exclaimed, startled by the sudden undressing, "Easy there, tiger." 

 Damien had a look of pure lust and desire in his eyes as he looked at Oz. His eyes then fell to the revealed private part. It was as detailed as an actual vagina, but it was black like the rest of Oz's body. Nothing too special, but usually there's a dick there. Damien wanted to fuck the shit out it, but he was patient with Oz on this stuff. He wanted Oz to enjoy himself just as much as Damien was going to enjoy himself. 

 "I'm going to make you fucking scream," Damien stated, looking straight at Oz as he did. Oz’s eyes widened at the statement, but they widened even more as Damien dived face first into his vagina. A gasp escaped Oz's throat and his head knocked back. Damien's tongue tasted the other's parts, loving every ounce of it. It almost tasted like nothing; the wetness didn't necessarily have a distinct flavor to Damien. Oz's hands immediately darted to Damien's hair to occupy them with something as he was being eaten out. 

 The feeling was overwhelming and new. Oz hadn't felt this fucking great in a while. And the fact that his fire obsessed, Prince of Hell, demon boyfriend whom he loved and appreciated greatly was causing this feeling made him feel even greater.

 Damien grabbed ahold of Oz's thighs to prevent them from squeezing his head. Damien kept lapping his tongue of the other's part. Oz was being very vocal about how much he was enjoying this. Between a mixture of him moaning and almost screaming, it was riling up Damien. Damien moved his tongue to penetrate Oz’s hole, causing the monster to let out an aroused gasp of shock as he gripped tightly on to Damien's dark locks. Damien grinned against the other’s vagina and proceeded to almost make out with the area.

 Oz was going insane at this point. He could feel his lower stomach tighten up from the overwhelming sensation happening below him. The only sounds that could come out of his mouth were moans and Damien's name. His fingers entangled themselves in Damien's hair, and his tilted back. He could feel his nether region quivering as it was coming close to its edge.

 "D-Damien.." Oz moaned out. The demon continued to perform his pleasuring actions but gave Oz's thigh a light squeeze to let him know he was listening. "I-I'm-- AH!" Oz would be surprised if he could even state how close he was to coming since all that was coming out of his mouth were moans. He felt his stomach tightening. He was right at the edge. 

 "Damien.." Oz panted, "Please.." 

 Damien smirked and lapped his tongue over the part once more before feeling juices ejaculate onto his face. Oz let out a deafening moan before it quickly turned into exhausted pants. Damien licked up the cum that leaked from Oz's hole, causing the other to mewl at the touch. Once Damien got his tasting of Oz's cum, he wiped his face and looked up at Oz. 

 Oz's face was completely flustered and he had even worked up a sweat from their little session. To conclude, Oz looked fucking amazing. Damien immediately sat up and leaned in to kiss Oz. Oz quickly covered his boyfriend's mouth before they could lock lips. 

 "What the hell?" Damien's muffled voice asked, "Why'd you cover my mouth?" 

 "No way am I kissing you after you ate me out." Oz retorted, mustering up the strength to sit up, "I don't plan on tasting myself." 

 "But you taste good," Damien stated in a flirtatious tone. Oz rolled his eyes before grabbing his shorts and underwear and slipping them back on. 

 "We need to do that more often. Next time, I want to fuck it!" Damien claimed excitedly. Oz chuckled lightly before nodding in agreement. 

 "I'd like that too." He replied with a wink. The demon grinned back and moved in for another kiss. Oz covered his mouth again. 

 "Go wash your mouth and I'll suck your dick." Oz offered. Damien's eyes widened at the offer before he quickly got up to wash his mouth in the monster's bathroom. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> there needs to be more smut in this fandom in my opinion  
> also I never knew how hard it could be to think of different words for "vagina", like I hate saying "pussy" it makes me think of cats


End file.
